Los sueños de Diana
by Minette Megurine
Summary: Diana es una estudiante de Cocina promedio, ella se siente atraída por su maestra y un día algo inesperado ocurre... DianaxLeona Yuri


bueno hola de nuevo n.n esta vez xD un DianaxLeona no caería mal, ¿que dicen? xD debo confesar que no sabia como escribir esta historia xD ademas estaba totalmente roja, creo que reirían demasiado si me hubiesen visto.

de nuevo gracias por el apoyo quizás suba pronto un proyecto grande que tengo en mente por ahora solo tengo unos pocos capítulos estoy acomodándolo y pensando que mas le hace falta owo así que esperen una buena historia pronto.

Diana, Leona y Pantheon son propiedad de Riot Games, solo los tome prestados para mi fic.

buenos chicos y chicas sin mas que decir !A LEER!

* * *

Los sueños de Diana

Vamos Diana –me repetía una y otra vez mientras buscaba como loca los ingredientes para un pastel de manzana, no era muy complicada de hacer, lo que me ponía con los nervios de punta era mi maestra de cocina.

2 Taza de Harina, 100 Gramos de Mantequilla, 1 Unidades de Huevo, ½ Taza de Leche, 3 Cuchara sopera de Esencia de Vainilla, 1 Taza de Puré de 3 Manzanas, ½ Cuchara sopera de Canela en polvo, 1 Taza de Azúcar, 1 Pizca de Canela molida, 2 Cucharadita de Polvos de hornear – repetí preocupada cuando una cálida risa inundo la ahora vacía cocina, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Diana con calma – parada junto a la ventana una figura femenina mucho más alta que yo era bañada por el cálido ocaso, su cabello castaño se veía más hermoso ante la tenue luz crepuscular, con sus brazos cruzados haciendo que su busto resaltara, y cuando no podía ser más evidente mi expresión de asombro note sus ojos color miel clavados en mi.

"Demonios" – pensé mientras la miraba hipnotizada, verla tan relajada y sonriente me hacía perder la razón, logre tomar algunas manzanas y comencé a cortarlas en cuadros para hacer más fácil la tarea de hacerlas puré, pero no podía dejar de mirarla…

Diana – cada letra de mi nombre acariciaban sus gruesos y jugosos labios me hacían poner la piel de gallina, sin duda moría al escucharla.

¿Que? – logre articular mientras observaba como se acercaba mas y mas.

Diana toma en mejor posición el cuchillo –su vos se volvió autoritaria lo cual me saco de mi estado de hipnosis.

S-SI señora –dije algo nerviosa mientras cortaba las manzanas, pero un pequeño ardor me hizo alarmarme.

Te lo dije –su vos era seria pero dulce – eres talentosa pero debes tener cuidado, te distraes mucho – ella tomo mi mano entre las suyas y observo el daño – no es tan malo como crees – me sonrió y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, sus manos cálidas hacían estremecer mi corazón mientras limpiaba un poco mi herida para luego cubrirla con una vendita.

Luego de unos minutos logre terminar el pastel solo faltaba hornearlo, sin esperar lo metí en el horno y mire a mi maestra muy emocionada.

Señorita Leona –le dije sonriendo – Estoy segura que lo disfrutara.

Diana deja las formalidades, estamos solas – murmuro mientras deslizaba su mano alrededor de mi cintura

L-leona –dije tartamudeando, hacia mucho que conocía a Leona, somos amigas desde la infancia y me sorprendí aun más cuando ella se convirtió en mi maestra de cocina.

Siempre noto que me miras de una manera diferente Diana –me susurro al oído – ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? – su voz paso de dulce a una más seductora podía sentir como el ardor en mis mejillas dejaban en claro mi sonrojo.

L-leona y-yo… -tartamudeaba, las palabras no salían mientras ella pegaba más su cuerpo al mío, estaba entrando en pánico tenerla tan cerca era un sueño para mí.

Luego de un pequeño silencio ella me volteo y lentamente me acorralo contra el mesón desordenando un poco los utensilios que se encontraban allí, ya la poca luz que brindaba el día daba a entender que en algunos minutos la Luna buscaría camino hacia el cielo.

Sentí como la lengua de Leona jugueteaba con el lóbulo de mi oreja, mi cuerpo se estremeció lo hacía tan bien que de mis labios un ligero -"uhmm" - salió inconscientemente.

Tomare eso como un "me gusta" –me susurro con un tono aun más sexy mezclado con excitación, en mi mente una chispa encendió el fuego y una pequeña voz me indico "tócala", mis manos no se hicieron esperar colándose por debajo de su camisa, jugueteando con la piel desnuda de su espalda, no sabía muy bien que hacia embriagada por su aroma me deje llevar, la temperatura de su cuerpo era alta y hacia que la mía también subiera.

Sus labios buscaron los míos, apoderándose de ellos, podía sentir la pasión y el deseo que sentía Leona en ese momento, lentamente su lengua se hizo presente jugueteando con la mía en un baile donde la música era el ligero sonido de las aves.

Aun no entendía que sucedía, tenia para mi sola a Leona y ella me correspondía, estaba encantada y no quería parar.

Pocos minutos pasaron antes de sentir como Leona se separaba de mi, lentamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la imagen más hermosa y excitante de mi vida.

Allí estaba ella desabotonándose la camisa dejando al descubierto su brasier blanco con encaje, mordí mi labio al recorrer su torso al descubierto, simplemente no lo podía creer.

Me alegra esa reacción –mire hacia arriba y me encontré con unos juguetones ojos miel desbordando de deseo, lentamente su camisa caía hasta sus pies moviéndola con un ligero empujón.

Mis ojos no paraban de inspeccionar el cuerpo delgado pero bien desarrollado de mi compañera, sentí como lentamente ella subía mi franela, la dejo caer y de un momento a otro nuevamente sus labios se hicieron dueños de los míos mientras sus manos recorrían mi pálido torso semi-desnudo.

M-me encanta –logre susurrar entre sus labios justo al mismo tiempo que mis manos tomaban su trasero para atraerla más a mí, logre escuchar un "uhmmm" que me hizo hervir aun más, aun no podía creer lo que ella lograba hacerme sentir de ese modo, de pronto sentí como su brasier cayo dejando al descubierto sus hermosos y bien formados senos, ella se separo un poco y mordió su labio inferior, mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo con hambre.

Tócalos –me ordeno, esa voz autoritaria me encantaba, sin discutir tome sus senos con mis manos y los masajee con lentitud, nuevamente un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios.

Bésalos –nuevamente esa maldita voz autoritaria que me enloquecía me estremeció, lentamente me puse a la altura de su seno derecho, saboreando mis labios como si se tratase de un dulce, lentamente comencé a besar su seno derecho mientras que con mi mano libre masajeaba el izquierdo, ni en mis sueños más locos había imaginado esto, mire un instante al ver su pezón endurecerse, lo tome entre mis labios y comencé a succionar suavemente, mi mano no dejaba de masajear su seno izquierdo, sus gemidos eran música para mis odio.

S-suficiente diana… -dijo entre gemidos mientras tomaba mi cara, yo estaba desconcertada si tanto le gustaba porque me hacia detenerme y fue allí donde lo descubrí, sentí sus manos en mi espalda y mi brasier cayendo.

¡E-espera Leona! –dije sonrojada mientras notaba que su mirada había cambiado, ahora sus ojos color miel me miraban queriendo descubrir cada parte de mi y fue allí donde sentí sus suaves labios besando mi cuello.

Mis gemidos eran ahogados por mis manos que tapaban mi boca, mi cuerpo se calentaba mas y mas, sentía sus labios besar mi cuello, sus dientes dando ligeras mordidas, no podía aguantar más, aparte mis manos de mi boca y acaricie su espalda, arañándola, gimiendo mientras con mi mirada intentaba decirle "mas".

Eres tan adorable mi Diana –dijo suavemente, podía sentir sus labios bajando hasta mi pecho, dejando un camino de besos - "uhmmmm"- deje escapar, ella me dedico una sonrisa y mordió con suavidad mi pezón izquierdo, "¡oh Luna! estoy en el cielo" – pensaba ella acariciaba mis senos, su lengua era grandiosa, me estaba perdiendo poco a poco, no paso mucho hasta que sentí sus besos en mi abdomen, mi cuerpo se estremeció y fue allí donde tímidamente comencé a abrir mis ojos.

¿Q-que haces Leona? –dije entre suspiros, estaba embobada ante esos ojos color miel que me encantaban.

Te are sentir mucho mejor Diana –ella desabrocho mi pantalón jean ajustado, me sonroje completamente mientras sus manos hacían que este bajara junto con mis bragas.

L-leona, y-yo, e-esto me da mucha vergüenza –dije apenada tapando mis ojos y respirando algo agitada.

No te preocupes Diana–sonriendo mientras apretaba mis muslos con sus suaves manos – solo disfruta – justo en ese momento me tomo de mis caderas y me hecho para adelante hundiendo su cara en mi intimidad, aunque muy apenada separe un poco mis piernas y logre sentir con mis propias manos el cielo mismo, ella comenzó a besar abriéndose paso con su lengua, mis gemidos eran cada vez mas fuertes podía sentir su lengua ir de aquí para allá, mi clítoris era su objetivo y lo estaba haciendo tan bien, instintivamente tome su cabeza y comencé a jugar con su cabello.

L-leona –gemía su nombre, no me podía contener ella era simplemente maravillosa.

Sus movimientos eran deliciosos, me sentía en las nubes, de pronto sentí como mordía con tanta suavidad mi clítoris y casi al mismo instante sentí como uno de sus dedos se colaba en mi interior, gemí tan fuerte ya no podía contener nada, tuve que sostenerme del mesón, estaba en blanco, ella tomo mi pierna y la apoyo en su hombro "¡oh Luna!" ella movía su lengua y dedo a un ritmo fenomenal, yo comenzaba a gemir más alto y ella comenzó a aumentar el rito, sentía como mi interior apretaba su dedo, comenzaba a desvanecerme mi cuerpo se estremecía, estaba llegando a un placentero orgasmo…

¿D-diana? –escuche a la lejanía, todo estaba negro, poco a poco abrí mis ojos y me encontré con una preocupada Leona.

¿P-pero que…? – me pare de golpe de mi asiento caminando hacia el escritorio de ella, sentía la incomodada en mi entrepierna "mojada" – pensaba, estaba entrando en pánico.

Te quedastes dormida en mi clase, aunque fue casi al final, ya me iba pero decidí quedarme –suspiro pesado dejando ver unos ojos color miel preocupados.

Perdóname Leona, simplemente perdí la noción de mi, de verdad he pasado noches enteras despierta leyendo y practicando para las clases – dije avergonzada evitando mirarla a los ojos sentía que lo que había soñado estaba mal.

Te perdonare si me cuentas que soñabas –sus labios formaban una picara sonrisa, comencé a sentirme nerviosa.

¡S-Solo era una tontería! – sentía mi rostro arder, reía completamente nerviosa, Leona me gustaba desde hacía mucho pero era incapaz de confesar mis sentimiento, muchos de mis compañeros me habían comentado que ella salía con Pantheon debo admitir que me dolió pero si ella estaba feliz yo también lo estaría, simplemente no podía contar nada y mucho menos le diría lo que había soñado cuando de pronto sentí un ligero empujón que me llevo apoyarme en su escritorio.

Vamos Diana, sino me dices te are cosquillas como cuando éramos pequeñas – ella comenzó a reír acercándose a mí.

¡YA TE DIJE NO ES NADA! – entre en pánico simplemente no podía hacer nada contra ella y mas viéndola tan de cerca.

DI-ME –dijo ella mientras tocaba mi cuello, sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago de verdad esto no podía seguir así tarde o temprano me hará soltar todo.

NO –en ese momento una carcajada salió de mis labios, ella sabía perfectamente mis puntos débiles y se estaba aprovechando de eso, intente sacármela de encima entre risas y forcejeo accidentalmente mis manos quedaron justo en sus pechos, mi cara ardía sabía que estaba completamente roja, subí la mirada y mis ojos se abrieron completamente al ver sus ojos color miel desbordando picardía.

¿Así que es cómo quieres jugar Diana? – su voz se volvió más seductora.

L-leona no es lo que piensas yo solo… - poso su dedo en mis labios haciendo que me sonrojara aun mas.

Si no me cuentas – paso su dedo por mis labios – yo te lo sacare a gemidos.

-"oh mierda" – pensé mientras me besaba…


End file.
